


On the move

by Hallownight89



Series: Reconciliation adventures [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Carriage adventures, F/M, Orgasm, Public Sex, Reconciliation Sex, Regency, Second honeymoon, Semi-Public Sex, Simon can’t wait, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, heavy smut, neither can Daphne, sex on the move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: Daphne and Simon travelling back to Clyvedon post reconciliation.Simon simply can’t wait to have his wife...Smut ensures.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Reconciliation adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108202
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224





	On the move

It had been two weeks since the Duke and Duchess of Hastings ball and a great number of things had changed.

The aforementioned Duke ans Duchess had never been sighted apart, after two months of separate visits neither appeared to want to leave the others side.

After Colin’s departure to Greece the rest of the Bridgerton’s headed for Aubrey Hall, their country seat but blushing profusely under her elder brothers gaze Daphne announced she and Simon would not be attending wanting some much needed time just the two of them.

The knowing identical smirks on her two brothers faces caused Daphne to blush from her cheeks down to her toes she was sure of it.

She did invite them however, Hyacinth included to visit Clyvedon in 2 months time. She and Simon were to spend two weeks in London just the two of them before heading back to Clyvedon.

Simon and Daphne had talked, really talked and discussed that fateful night. Neither dwelling on the details but agreeing to talk, to communicate in future. Simon knew after Daphne’s rainy confession that she had been right. He had cling onto hate for too long and now, he yearned to live for Love and spent every available opportunity in doing so.

Loving his wife anywhere and everywhere he could. Laughing the night before in a post coital haze, basking in the loving gaze of his wife he had announced it was like a second honeymoon. Daphne had heartily agreed and both hoped and knew that going forward the future was going to be full of love and both had hope for them as the most besotted couple of the season.

Simon was recalling this as he sat opposite his wife in their covered carriage on the way to Clyvedon. He could not help but recall the beauty of his wife, sitting atop of him, riding him wildly, her hair flying and loose and running her hands over her own breasts moaning and screaming his name as he pounded upwards, moaning and groaning her name. He never realised how much he enjoyed relinquishing control and letting his wife dictate their love making.

A bump in the road brought him back to the present and he felt his arousal and the straining in his pants as he glanced over at Daphne.

She was a vision. Absolutely the diamond of the first water. Her head in her book reading. Almost as if she felt Simon’s intense longing gaze on her she looked up, noting the flush on her husbands face and slight sheen of sweat starting to form from the stuffy day. 

“Are you quite alright my love?” Daphne asked concerned by the heat rising in his face.

“Perfectly” Simon replied with a smile moving slightly to readjust himself hoping his wife did not notice the rather obvious bulge starting to form.

“You look positively flustered are you sure?” She asked not believing and noting the movement. The bumpy road had been making her rather heated also and wondered if Simon was being ailed by the same vibrations.

“It is just a little warm” he admitted with a smile. “It is. I do not mind stopping for a stretch if you are inclined your Grace” Daphne said leaning forward touching his knee. 

Simon shifted and coughed “no. Not at all, we are but 5 miles away I am sure I can wait” Daphne nodded flashed her dazzling smiled and returned to her book.

It wasn’t the heat per say that was driving Simon to distraction. The vibration of the carriage and memories of his wife bouncing on him. It wouldn’t do. He could not wait. 

With remarkable speed Simon moved, taking Daphne’s book ans throwing it behind him and pulling his wife onto his lap, suppressing her squeal of surprise with his lips he kissed her furiously before pulling away. “It won’t do!” He explained moving his hand the front of her coat, hoping upon hope she would not refuse him.

“I simply must have you!” He exclaim. Daphne, pleased at the attention and relieved as she was struggling herself with the vibrations... reply somewhat shyly remembering they were in their carriage “what right here?” She asked. 

Simon nodded, holding her gaze waiting for an answer. She leaned in and kissed him “ohh if you must” she smirked and laughing as Simon with all eagerness, pulled the curtains over the window, giving them some semblance of privacy before pulling his wife back onto his lap removing her coat.

“I cannot stop thinking of you” he said rubbing his hands over her, attempting to get between her dress ans corset. He peppered kisses down her neck in all the soft sweet points that made her moan. “Of me Your Grace” she panted her own hands desperate to get at his breeches.

“Yes. My love. Of you. Atop of me” he panted, his hands now moving down Daphne’s dress and sliding between her slip tracing the silky smoothness of her legs up to his ultimate goal.

Daphne now rendered speechless through Moans and anticipation at her husbands ministrations moved to claim his mouth with hers.

Gasping as his fingers finally reached its prize. He rubbed his thumb her over nub causing a loud squeal of pleasure “yes”she breathed against his lips.

Hands moving frantically Simon worked to bring his wife to her peak. He loved making her come undone and seeing her free practically bouncing on his fingers made him want to be in her.

Technically it would be difficult but he needed his release. He quicked his fingers removing his lips and pressing them to Daphne’s ear he whispered “come for me Daphne. Release” nipping her ear.

Daphne still not used to Simon’s dirty talk could not help it, she screamed, feeling her walls tighten around his fingers panting not caring that the staff will hear her. 

She felt Simon shift beneath her as she panted and came down from her high, smiling she saw himself open the flap in his breeches and remove his impressive length from its confines.

Standing hard and strong it was throbbing almost painfully, Daphne looked around and laughed “well your Grace” she said swinging her legs back over his lap “I guess given our current location this shall have to suffice” and with a smirk she sunk down onto him, as he carefully guided his length into his goal. He groaned “oh Daph... this is:.. just what I wanted” each word said with a thrust of his hips.

Daphne ground down on him rocking back and forth to the Rhythm of Simon’s thrust.

She felt herself close to her peak again. Groaning and panting they chased the pinnicale together. “Daph...””I... I’m going to...” he panted his thrust now frantic and hard, not able to answer her husband Daphne nodded before her head flew back, both screaming each other’s names as Simon came deep with Daphne. Emptying himself deep with her as she convulsed around him. How he had lived without this feeling he did not know. to feel his wife coming undone on him like that was a privilege and to give the ultimate show of love in return was something he would treasure.

Both panting hard their lips matched in a loving kiss before laughing.

“I just look a fright” Daphne laughed as she slumped off her husband and lay her head next to him. “Other than our riders who surely know what we have just done.... the whole staff will know when they see the sight of me”

With a knowing smile as he righted himself “does it matter” he asked causing Daphne to laugh.

“I guess not” she said with a laugh. “Though...” tracing her hand up his thigh with a seductive smile “I may need remixing upon our arrival home”

Simon kissed his wife and the moment they alighted the carriage, he swept her off her feet running through the halls of Clyvedon to their chambers. The staff giving each other knowing looks. 

The duke and duchess were truly the most besotted couple in the country.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided I may add more reconciliation adventures. These may not be In any sort of order but will be as they come to me but I got bored and this came to me...
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. It’s lovely when people send me feedback. It’s been a long time since I’ve written Smut or Fanfiction.
> 
> These are not Beta’d but enjoy!!


End file.
